Brandon Grundare vs Brandon Faust and Death
Faust: Face it, like I told you. I win. I will always win. Grundare: 'No you won't. I have one thing you don't. 'Faust: 'Is that one thing going to be Love? Your love for that stupid girl led to great pain, pain that Lego tried to warn you about. Pain that let me grow stronger. Haven't you learned by now? Love is your weakness, and that is why I will always win. 'Grundare: 'You're wrong... You're the weak one. 'Faust: Oh really? How? camera slowly zooms towards Brandon, still chained against the bars of the cage. Grundare: Because you don't understand love. Love isn't weakness. Love is strength. It's power. You don't get it. It's not just the two of us anymore. Cassie gave me strength. Cassie IS MY STRENGTH. As long as I love her, as long as I know she loved me, I will ALWAYS BE STRONGER THAN YOU. I AM STRONGER THAN YOU. chains shatter, as Brandon lands on the ground of the cage. Grundare: One more thing. I'm stronger than you for one other reason. I'm not afraid, Faust. I'm not afraid anymore. I know whose waiting for me when this all ends. But you? You're nothing. You have no one, and you'll be no one. You're afraid to die. But I'm ready. I'm ready to make the ultimate sacrifice. Faust: 'You can't get rid of me. As long as we are alive, we both exist together. You can't fix what's already broken. 'Grundare: Actually, you can, and I'm going to. So you see... your fear has betrayed you. My entire life, I've believed that I've been weak and worthless. But I'm not... and you will never take over, ever again. Grundare pushes his hand forward, throwing Brandon Faust across the Cage to the other side. Brandon Faust begins screaming as a bright light consumes the cage, before it cuts back to inside Fiend Mountain. Brandon's body is laying on the ground, as it cuts to the camera zooming towards his face. Brandon's eyes open up, as Brandon stands up. Brandon: 'Time to make amends. grabbing his "Betrayer" sword, brings his arm across his chest, before throwing it to the right. The sword spins to the right, flying in the air, striking the chains holding Charles, Vicki, Sub, and Omni all in one single strike. Charles body falls to the ground, as Vicki, Sub, and Omni lower their arms, looking in surprise. Kross and The Fiend look in surprise as well, quickly not expecting this turn of events. 'Kross: 'Brandon! What are you doing? turns to his side, clutching his hand into a fist and suckerpunching one of the Church of the Fiend members. He grabs the Church member's sword, stabbing him in the gut, before turning around and engaging two more Church of the Fiend members. Brandon's sword strikes the sword of Member 1, before he spins around, dodging a blow from Member 2, whom he knocks the sword from. Brandon stabs Member 2 in the gut, before turning around, barely blocking the sword coming down from Member 1. Member 1 is cut across his upper chest, Member 2 and 1 falling both to the ground. Brandon flips upward towards another group of Church members, taking Member 2's sword and using both swords to stab two Church members at the same time in the chest. They fall to the ground, as Brandon turns his left to fight the third Church of the Fiend member nearby. Brandon's spare sword is knocked away, as Brandon strikes down the Church of the Fiend member. 'Kross: Brandon! Enough! looks over at Kross and The Fiend, both armed with separate blades of their own. Fiend: 'Brandon, I order you to stand down. This operation is too ''special for you to ruin it. 'Brandon: '''Sorry. Faust isn't here, and he's never coming back. Fiend looks over at Kross for a moment. Kross, now clearly worried, shouts out the same word. 'Kross: 'Special. Special! 'Brandon: 'Your conditioning has failed Kross. You no longer have a hold on my life. looks back at The Fiend, who takes a few steps forward towards Brandon. 'Fiend: Do you really want to do this? Brandon: I'm more sure about this than almost anything else. It's time to show everyone who the manipulative bastard under that mask is. Fiend charges at Brandon, the two individually lifting up their blades, the Fiend going forward and Brandon backwards towards The Gate. The Fiend flips around his sword, twirling it and nearly knocking Brandon's sword out of his hands, as Brandon tries going for a cut at the Fiend's left leg. The Fiend steps to the side, before attempting to uppercut Brandon. The blades continue to move up and down, both sides as powerful and strong. Brandon pushes his blade against The Fiend's to try and take control. Kross looking over sees Vicki going to Charles, who is still unconcious, while Omni and Sub grab their Hero and King swords. Kross: Oh please don't tell me you're actually going to try and stop me. Sub: 'That's exactly what we're going to do. 'Kross: Please boy. I was the one to kill your uncle. Perhaps this time, I'll actually end the King family line. spins his sword in his hands, as Sub and Omni take opposite sides around Kross. It cuts back to The Fiend fighting Brandon. The two are still fighting each other, blades twirling around and creating small sparks. Brandon flips over The Fiend, before kicking The Fiend in the back. The Fiend falls to the ground, groaning in pain as he struggles to get it up. Brandon: The oppression of the Cabal and the Church that it was born from ends today. No longer will I be a pawn in your games. Brandon Faust will never return. Brandon's Farewell (3:10 on) Fiend, taking deep breaths, doesn't move, still facing the ground. Fiend: Very well then, if this truly is the end... Fiend whips himself around, a demonic scream of rage coming from him. Brandon stops. Omni, Sub, and Kross look at the sight before them. Vicki, holding onto the unconcious Charles, also looks up. Brandon falls to his knees, the Fiend's sword stuck in Brandon's chest. The Fiend gets on his knees, both Brandon and the Fiend now the same height. Brandon, not responsive for a few seconds, looks down for a moment at the sword in his chest, and then back up. grinning: He was wrong. I win. I ... win. I beat the darkness. I beat you. I beat him. I... win. now feeling the blood loss getting to him, croaks for a moment. He looks up. weak: I'm coming Speedy. I'm coming home. one last huff, Brandon begins leaning towards the right. It cuts back to inside Brandon's mind, inside the cage. The bright light engulfing the cage, as Brandon Faust lets one last scream out. Soon the entire cage is filled with pure light before the cage falls apart, and the light spreads across the entire screen. Back in the real world, the body of Brandon falls to the ground, having redempted himself by betraying The Fiend and Kross, and giving the rest of The Five one chance to stop them. Brandon, the Betrayer, is no more.